1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a semiconductor device.
2. Background of the Related Art
A semiconductor device in which a circuit board over whose upper surface a semiconductor element is disposed is housed in a case is known. With such a semiconductor device a plurality of wiring patterns made of metal, such as copper, are included in an insulating case. Furthermore, an electronic part is joined to each wiring pattern with a conductive adhesive.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-258321
With a semiconductor device metal atoms contained in a wiring pattern, a conductive adhesive, or the like may migrate on an insulator or at an interface due to an electric field. That is to say, a migration may occur.
When metal atoms migrate on an insulator or at an interface as a result of a migration, a conduction path may be formed between adjacent wiring patterns. In this case, a short circuit occurs and the reliability of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.